The Ultimate Story Max Ride Meet the whole gang!
by TheStoryTellerGurl
Summary: Maximum Ride.Yugioh,CossoverWthWITCH,Buffy,Angel,Harry Potter,FullMetalAlchemist,Naruto,BloodPlus,Twilight,Torchwood,TheMortalInstumentsCityOfBones,SamuraiDeeperKyo,AllBroughtTogetherToBattleEachOthersEnemies.In TheBattleOfMeridianRomanceChart Inside..
1. People talking lol

Eden: ok!!! This is a story of my favorite book and series! Right guys?

Naruto: believe it!

Sasuke: hn whatever.

Sakura: AHHHHH!! I CANT BELIEVE ITS MAXIMUM RIDE!! I'M SUCH A BIG FAN!!!!

Fang: o geez

Max: uhhhhh thanks

Nudge: Max Hey maybe we can get our own show!!! And eat really really nice food all we want!!! Hey I wonder how that would taste!!! Maybe we can meet Orlando Bloom!!!! You know he's really hott!!!! Oh and another Johnny Depp!!!! Oh My God!!! Wouldn't that be nice?

Kagome: Oh God we got another Samia! Motor mouth.

Max: yea shes like that unless she's asleep.

Atim/Yami: Joeys like that as well.

Yugi: this is cool you guys!

Tea: wow we're all together battleing each others enemies this is soo awesome!!

Tristan: yea and I finally get to go out with Serinty!! Yes!!!

Angel: yea and your planning on kissing her too.

Tristan: how did you know that?

Joey: TRISTAN!!!!! YOUR GOING TO DIE!!!!!

Angel: he means it so I think I would be running if I was you.

Joey and Tristan: HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!!!

They went running after each other down Domino street towards Kiba Corp.

Atim/Yami: great…..Kiba is going to be real happy when he sees those two running outside of his building.

Kiba: well I already see them you losers.

They all looked back at to see Kiba and Mokuba in a limo.

Atim/Yami: what brings you here Kiba?

Kiba: if I'm going to be in this, I have to be at the premiere don't I?

Sasuke: hn its not all about you Kiba.

Kiba: well Uchiha…..its not about you either….but I've got the money, I'm the rich guy here, I make things happen.

Max: well then can you make Itex The School and The Insitute disappear?

Kiba: no not ezactly you rejected experiments of Jeb's, their a little bit more supior to my company.

Kagome: well then now on with the story!! Well you have not even met the half of the people that's in this story, well let me sum it up. Maximum Ride. Yu-gi-oh people Shinzo people, crossover with WITCH, Buffy the vampire slayer, Angel, Harry Potter, Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto, Yea you get the picture. And I through some of my characters in there as well lol


	2. Info! and a message from the gang!

Ok now heres the info to straighten it all out!!!!

Kagome Eschra

Age 16

Witch, Whitelighter, Vampire Slayer, Protector of the Pharaoh Atim, Sprit Guardian.

Trained by Angel (the vampire) Buffy Summers the slayer, trained to be a slayer at age 12, then trained to be a witch by Piper, Pheobe, Paige, Hallowell (the charmed ones)

Her Ancestors Kagome and Maziki Eschra, best friends of the pharaoh died in the war between the ka monsters all those years ago, then Kagome was transferred to a ring, then when the pharaoh was resurrected into Yugi Mouto she was awaken as well, as for Maziki she was transferred into a Chihuahuas body.

Six months ago after Atim was taken back to the valley of the kings when Yugi defeated him in a duel, the elders said to Kagome that Atim had more things to do on earth as for living a normal life as Yugi▓s twin brother, as for Maziki and Kagome they came back as the young Kagome▓s twin sisters, Kagome had to give up most of her powers like freezing time blowing things up, orbing, throwing things with her mind, lets just say shes got all the charmed ones powers because the elders instructed her to have them, she didn▓t lose permanitions though. She can only gain them back by saving two worlds At least help to save them.

I▓ll explain more into the story damn it!!!

Samia Runia

Kagome▓s Cousin

Witch, Slayer, Water Guardian.

Age 17

Engaged to Marlo Cons

Well those the two most Important charaters I have right now ill explain more through the story.

Eden: ok guys how the first chapter?

Naruto: great!!

Sasuke: fine

Sakura: I still can▓t believe Max Ride is our friend!! And Harry Potter!!! Oh my kami!! He▓s sooo hott!! Gulp shit should have not said that out loud.

Angel: yea because Sasuke is thinking on killing Harry now!!

Sasuke: no I▓m not!! Angel!! Don▓t believe that!! She▓s just saying it!!

Naruto: uh huh┘..why are you blushing Sasuke?

Sasuke: because I▓m not!!! You loser!!!

Sakura: Sasuke? Are you jealous?

Sasuke: hn annoying pests!  
He walked off.

Sakura: hehe he is.

Max: well seems like it he is, actually its obvious.

Fang: actually really it isn▓t, cause our little mind reader could have put that into his mind to think it, right Angel?

Angel: I swear!! I didn▓t Fang!  
Fang shrugged.

Max: hey Sakura?

Sakura: yea?

Max: doesn▓t Sasuke and Fang remind you of each other?

Sakura: yea kinda┘..cold distant┘┘unemotional.

Fang: it pays to be, so it won▓t show weakness.

Sakura: oh kami!! Here we go!! Same thing that Sasuke says, emotions are weak shit!!! I▓m freaking tired of that!!!

Max: the only emotion I don▓t show is fear┘..i try not to cry and shit.

Sakura: well I use to cry a lot┘. When I was weaker.

Kagome: OK I FEEL LIKE KILLING KIBA!!!!

Fang: why?

Kagome: BECAUSE!!! I CAN▓T STAND HIS FREAKING ATTITUDE!!! CALLING US ALL LOSERS AND REJECTS, FREAKS!!! ALL THAT!! I HATE HIM SOOOO MUCH!!!

Fang: kick his ass.

Kagome: well I could do that but I get fired from my job as a singer, and actually he was signed as my charge to protect!!!

Max: man that sucks

Kagome: tell me about it.

Kim (Kagome▓s sister): I couldn▓t even stand him in the past as well.

Karmon (Kagome▓s other sister): yea same here.

Atim/Yami: what are you guys talking about?

Tea: yea?

They came in holding hands (awwwww!!)

Kagome: nothing much, so you guys finally dating after all these years?

They looked down at there hands and gasped and jerked apart.

Tea and Yami: no nothing like that we▓re just good friends, like brother and sister.

Angel: I▓ve heard that line a lot from Fang and Max.

Iggy: same here

Gasman: yea

Nudge: like you think they would be together by no┘┘

They covered her mouth before anymore words was said.

Max: what are you guys saying?

Fang: yea?

They all said: NOTHING!!

Samia: ok guys where▓s my burger?

Max: why ask us?

Samia: well I▓m actually asking Nudge, where she▓ll eat anything!! I▓m really hungry!!!

Nudge: I have no clue what your talking about.

Max: Nudge!!!

Nudge: yes?

Max: you better run or fly from Sam.

She took of with Samia in guardian form flying off after her.

Sasuke: where they going?

Max: out for a┘┘ fly ride.

Sasuke/Sakura: well Eden doesn▓t own any of these shows or books. So on with the story! 


	3. Chart Offical!

**x...x**

**This Story Contains**

**Maximum Ride**

**Harry Potter**

**The Mortal Instruments -City Of Bones**

**Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Naruto**

**Blood Plus**

**Samurai Deeper Kyo**

**Full Metal Alchemist**

**Shinzo**

**crossover ****WITCH**

**Charmed**

**Buffy The Vampire Slayer**

**Angel**

**My Own Charaters**

**Xo...oX**

**Love Chart**

**XXX... 3Yu-Gi-Oh 3...XXX**

**Atim/Yami&Tea**

**Yugi&Karmon(own Charater)**

**Joey&Mai**

**Tristan&Serinty**

**Mokuba&Angel (MR)**

**Mahade&Mona**

**OOO... 3Naruto 3...OOO**

**Sas&Sak**

**Kak&Anko**

**Tsu&Jir**

**Shiz&Serius(HP)**

**Ino&Shika**

**Naru&Hin**

**Ten&Nej**

**XXX... 3Harry Potter 3...XXX**

**Dumb&Mcgo**

**Harry&Cho**

**Ron&Herm**

**OOO... 3Blood Plus 3...OOO**

**Saya&Haji**

**David&Julia**

**Riku&Ginny(HP)**

**XXX... 3Samurai Deeper Kyo 3...XXX**

**Kyo/Kyochiro&Yuya**

**Meg&Okun**

**Beni&Mihiro**

**OOO... 3City Of Bones 3...OOO**

**Clary&Sim**

**XXX... 3MaxRide 3...XXX**

**Max&Fang**

**Nudge&Iggy**

**Gasman&Yuri (own charater)**

**Angel&Mokuba(YGO)**

**OOO...OOO**

**I'll Update Soon**


	4. Offical! We're All In This Together

**THIS IS NOT BASE AROUND JUST ONE SUBJECT!!! ITS ALL EQUAL!!**

**The Battle Of Meridian**

**Yukimora: Are We Fianlly Getting with the story!!!???**

**Kagome: um yea i guess so**

**Kyo: What Servants dont even bring me my Sake**

**Everyone: SERVANTS!! WE'RE NOT SERVANTS KYO!!**

**Yuya: You ungrateful bastard.**

**Yami: I cant believe he's my ulternate reailty version of me, do I act like that?**

**Yuya: NO you act more like Kyoshiro you and Yugi**

**Bentitora: but his voice is like Kyo's but acts like Kyoshiro accept for the pervertingness.**

**Kyo: could you not mention that bastards name in front of me!**

**Sasuke Uchiha: this is what i dont get...if Kyoshiro's the good one and Kyo is good aswell why are they fighting? and which is the one actually evil?**

**Sasuke Sarutobi: it's kinda complicated, the two are in mortal combat because Lord Kyoshiro tried to kill Lord Kyo, at the battle of Sacgigahaira (or h/e u spell it)**

**Sakura: are they brothers or something? thats what heard from Professor Snape**

**Snape: no i didnt actually speak of it in that manner, i said they mind as well been brothers, their both part of the same soul, then seprated into different bodies and only one supose to live.**

**Megeria: yea that torn the fabric of space and time in to do so, that had should not have happened.**

**Kakashi: well atleast im not the only one wearing a mask all the time.**

**Naruto: I'm still wondering whats under there.**

**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura: same here**

**Kyo: finally they got off the subject, how do you know so much about me Snape?**

**Max: this is one weird group.**

**Dumbledore: ah...Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardy knows all about the diementions of the parell universe.**

**Samia&Max&Fang: Can we go on with the story?**

**Angel(MR): Kagome does not own any of this **

**Chapter One "We're All In This Together"**

Normal POV

"Okay...Sasuke Sakura patrol south of domino park, EEEEY!! Knuckle head Ninja! Naruto! you go to the west, and Joey Tristan, Shikamaru to the East...And forPharaoh, Tea, Yugi and Moi lets head for North... we'll meet at Domino High at 3:00am where we'll meet up with our rides home."

Narrator (Kagome)

You probably wondering what in the hell we're doing out here in the middle of Domino Park at this late at night...well lets see here lets start with me Hi :) I'm Kagome Eschra I'm 16 annnd no I'm not a Jap just a unregular American my hometown Ashland Kentucky, oh can't forget I'm a "Vampire Slayer" and my watcher Angel the vampire, and my mentor Buffy Summers, then also I'm a "Witch" and my mentors for that is the "Charmed Ones", And I'm also some call a guardian angel the proper word fot it is "whitelighter" and now the topper offer!!! I'm The Pharaoh Atim's Protector!!! yea yea i know i know why is the Pharaoh back from the valley of the kings, well my aneswer for that is, well the elders said that Atim had a more greater purpose on earth than in the gave, so i brought him back by scarificing my Witch Powers for him along with my ancestors "Kagome & Maziki Eschra" Six moths ago today it all went down blood shed me passing out yeas the good stuff...i can only earn back my powers by saving two worlds or help to save them. well Atimwas brought back as Yugi's twin brother, and as for my ancestors as my twin sisters as well...

Kagome - Kimberly

Maziki - Karmon

Atim - Yami

Sooo the only powers i have right now is my slayer strength, Witch Physic, we go by the same law as the Alchemist go by, Equalance Exchange. we have been living a normal life until last month.

The un thinkable happened Ruyo Bakura had made a return to another world next to this one, and he has complicated our lives once again, now Bakura is more of a thret then he use to be it was only to one diemention back then now its to all!!! he has took over the throne to the neighboring kingdom next to ours called "Meridian" over thrown the queen that everyone knows of Mona or "Dark Magican Girl" she dissapeared since then.

Now the Pharaoh and the gang has required the help of others from different diementions, which contains " Kohona" "Hogwarts" "Full Metal Alchemist" thats it for right now others are more to come.

The Kohona Ninjas are 16 now...I know I know Sasuke betrayed them, but his vowl was not...last time they was here thy made a vowl "_I shall journey back to this destination when in jepordy no matter what the cost or conditions, and the relationship does not matter to followers that which come, and shall be damed if any consistencys' of fighting or death or rivalry will not be permitted._" the vowl stops them of fighting or even remembering of Sasuke Uchiha betraying including the Hokge Tsunade dont even remember, and the diemention where which they came from will freeze time until they are replaced back into the rightful spot.

Now let "The Battle Of Meridian" let loose!!!


	5. We're All In This Together Continues

Recap...

The Kohona Ninjas are 16 now...I know I know Sasuke betrayed them, but his vowl was not...last time they was here thy made a vowl "_I shall journey back to this destination when in jepordy no matter what the cost or conditions, and the relationship does not matter to followers that which come, and shall be damed if any consistencys' of fighting or death or rivalry will not be permitted._" the vowl stops them of fighting or even remembering of Sasuke Uchiha betraying including the Hokge Tsunade dont even remember, and the diemention where which they came from will freeze time until they are replaced back into the rightful spot.

Now let "The Battle Of Meridian" let loose!!!

"We're All In This Together" continues

Eden: wow i just realized that last chap...was SHORT!!!

Everyone: Um yea...duh

Sasuke Uchiha: i have a question for you Kagome...

Kagome: Umyes?

Sasuke Uchiha: why do you always pair Sakura and me off into splitting up? why not the dobe or anyone else?

Kagome: pssh isn't it obvious???

Kyo: why is people so blind? i thought Yuya was bad enough.

Yuya&Sasuke: what does that mean Kyo???!!!

Kagome: its something that does not need to be discussed...right now anyway...

Sasuke Uchiha: hn...whatever...

Kakashi: wheres Anko?

Sakura: Dance room, going over some of the material for the show...

Kakashi: oOo...gotta see that...Icha Icha Paradise here i come! Walks off

Tusande: obvioulsy he likes her...numb brain Hatake...wonders that he made it to Jounin level...

Jiriya: i love the way he thinks though!! Tusande takes him by the ear pulling it

Tusande: you only like him because he buys your insanely perverted books of yours... Jiriya cheesily smile and thumbs up

Kyo: Idiots...wheres my Sake???

Yuya: i honestly dont know how much you drink doen't kill you Lord Kyo, Sake kills the liver as i hear in the time&diemention...and you dont even get drunk!!!

Kyo: you dont know anything woman...now bring me my Sake...

Yuya: ummmm how about no? only way your getting it is...getting off your lazy ass and get yourself!!

Kyo: woman you still dont know who your talking too like that... Smirks

Yuya: yea i actually do!! Pomas Ass!!! i know you could kill me anytime you wanted!! but you havent yet!!!

"Kyo&Yuya's gibber gabber"

Sasuke Sarutobi: kind of obvious they get along real well...and like each other...

Atim/Yami: who?

Sasuke Sarutobi: Lord Kyo & Miss Yuya

Atim/Yami: yea...pretty Obvious...

Max: so much romance going on around here...

Fang: agree with you on that Max...

Nudge: cough you and Max cough

Max: whaa?

Everyone Rolls eyes

(newbie) Edward Cullen: they know it as well...but kind of rub it off on somthing else...

Angel (MR): agreed Edward...

(newbie) Bella Swan: yo think they would just come out and say it...

Edward Cullen: right My Love...like we did.. kisses her

Bella Swan: i love you Edward...

Edward Cullen: I love you too Bella...

puke sounds

Atim/Yami: Enough of that Jake...

(newbie) Jacob Black: sorry Phar...its just so disgusting that Bella's kissing that...that!! Bloodsucker!!! eck!!

Edward Cullen: Wow the mngrel knows a big word, "disgusting" growl

Bella Swan: stop!!! i give up!!! i'm leaving until you guys stop!!! bye! walks off

Jake&Edward: Bella!!! chases after her

Atim/Yami: Damn...bad realationships...

Sakura: yea tell me about it...i think Bella loves "Selfless" Edward more than that "Selfish" Jacob Black...

Atim/Yami: Edward is the better man...

Almost everyone shook their heads

Kagome: What do you think Kyo?

Kyo: i dont postion myself in someone elses relationship...like you do

Te'a: we are not doing thatr, were just giving our thought on the relationship...just give yours please..

Kyo: this is damn rediculous!! i think Edward is the best!! Jacob is an idiot placing his self between a person that Bella actually loves, and he dont take a "BestFriends" as a aneswer to all his questions...yes Edwards the better man well Vampire...happy?

mouths dropped

Sakura: soooo Sasuke what do you think?

Sasuke Uchiha: pretty much the same...as Kyo's

Naruto: same here jerks...

Sasuke Uchiha: hn ironic...

Kagome: Are we going to go on with the story????

Nods

Kagome: on the count of three everyone say it. 1...2...3!!!

Everyone: Eden doesnt own any of this!!! on with the story!!!

Kagome's POV

i said while climbing through somebrush holding it back for the others to come through."dont tell the ninjas okay?" they nodded. i said, "okay...heres what the elders told me...Sasuke Uchiha betrayed Kohona two years ago and joined Lord Orochimaru, to seek more power to kill Itachi Uchiha."

Yami said while looking confused, "how? they haven't said anything about it." he reached around Tea's waist helping her down from the small cliff.

i said, "well, the vowl they made few years ago when Jasmine took over the world, it kind of took place there...it made them forget of the betrayel so there wouldn't be any arguements, or fights between the shinobi." i started to toss my wooden stake around in the air. "so dont tell them alright?"

Tea said smiling,"good thing about it though, Sasuke and Sakura are getting along pretty well, and also getting pretty close."

I said, "well maybe team seven, has hope when they get back...Sakura is the glue that keeps them together...Sasuke does care about her more than he knows but he just shrugs it off...Naruto is more of a brother to Sasuke even though they fight all the time, but their best friends, deny it or not." i flipped my hair from my sweat pasted neck.

Yugi said, "its a very good romance story dont you think? a love triangle...Naruto loves Sakura, Sakura loves him like a brother, Sakura loves Sasuke, Sasuke loves Sakura but doesnt realize it, Naruto cares for Sasuke like a bestfriend and brother and denys it. and well Kakashi is the big brothe rof the group."

I said, "The Elders probably publish it as a show or something later on they always do, like "Twilight" by Stephenie Meyer one of the greatest elders."

Tea said, "you mean Edward Cullen and Bella Swan are real?" i nodded.

I said, "yea it is believe it or not, The Cullen's are a different type of Vampire, than Angel and Spike, if the Cullens taste human blood its hard for them to cope withhe temptaion to kill, so they rather hunt bears, wolves, ect...as for Angel and Spike they can cope with it, they can live on the blood bank and not be tempted to kill humans...and well the Cullens they can walk out during the day just they would reflect the sun off their skin giving off a rainbow, making them look like gods, as for Angel and Spike if they walk in the merest sun light they'll burn to ashes."

Yugi said, "i read those books for learning skills last year." i smiled.

I said, "yea and the events didnt happen after the books was wrote...hehe the elders knew what was going to happen before it did, akward."

Yami said, "woah woah hold up! the books didnt happen until they was published?" he was scratching his head, making his spikes move.

i said, "yep, Bella and Edward are still going strong, yet right now, with a little interference from Jacob Black the werewolf."

Tea said, "wow, thats so cool, next thing you'll be telling me Maximum Ride is real." i looked at her with a serious look. then raising my eyebrow coughing.

Yami said, "man...thats true as well?" i nodded.

I said,"the flock is close by, flying away from Itex and stuff...um i've been asighed as Fang's whitelighter, unfortunatly Paige's got Maximum, man i wated to be her whitelighter!!! not fair!!!"

Yami said, "how close?" i sighed

I said, "well by the feeling of Fang's sense of direction...well um...two miles above us." i pointed upwards.

Tea said cheerfully, "Oh My God!! that close!!!!! thats freaking amazing!!! Maximum Ride that freaking close!!!"

i nodded and said, "yea..." i looked the direction towads where Sasuke and Sakura suppose tobe patroling.

......

Sasuke's POV

i'm sensing something...something evil...eck...worse than evil...like monster like, blood craving killer...Vampire?? ...no not even a Vampire's cravings isn't this bad...bad enough to make my stomach turn...i wonder if Sakura sense it?

i said, "Sakura?" she turned he head towards me from the exact place i was looking, her face in pain, and sickness.

she said nerviously, "S-Sasuke...w-w-we h-have t-to g-get out of here!! that...that thing out there i-is h-hunting U-US!!" she started to buckle her legs out from under her, i caught her just in time i guess she more intuned on the supernatural than i am.

I said, "what is it Sakura?" her face was in horror, her emerald eyes not blinking, her scarlet hair not moving.

Sakura said in a whisper, "its a Girl...gulpsniff she---shes EVIL...she craves blood...shes not a vampire...w-w-worse than a Vampire...Vampires fear her...we cant kill her no one can!!!! we have to get out of here shes coming for us!!! please Sasuke!!! go!! GO!!!"

Walkir Talkie screech static..."SASUKE SAKURA!!! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!!! SOMETHING IS AFTER YOU!! GET OUT OF THERE!! NOW NOW!! I'LL MEET YOU SOON!!! GET OUT NOW NOW NOW!!!! PLEASE!!! SHES TO POWERFUL!!! I'M ON MY WAY!!!" it went to stactic.

Sakura got up, shaking, i offered to carry her, but she shrugged me off, we started upinto the trees jumping from limb to limb. Sakura looking everywhere.

* * *

Max's POV

i said, "hey guys!!! this is Domino Japan right?!"

Fang said, "yea...home of The Kings Of Games Yugi & Yami Mouto...and Kiba Corp..."

i said, "okay want to rest down there in the park? i can go to a grocery store and get some food for us all!!" _we eat too much._

My flock all said, "YES TIRED!!" thats all i can make out.

_i couldn't help it from sensing something...something Evil near...i dont know why...and i feel conected somehow to this place._

i looked over at Fang, his jaw was tightened, he sensed something too, his eyes focusing on the ground as we landed, he kept looking back and forward like i was doing.

i said, "you sense that too Fang?" his eyes went into surprise, like he didnt expect for me to know that.

Fang said, "if its like a feeling of Evil and blood craving, yeah...i think...i think it would be safer up in the tree Max, this place isn't right Max."

i said, "i know...i feel the same... okay guys up in the trees!!" i said pointing up into the trees.

They nodded, then glided up into the trees.

_theres something out there hunting us..._

_other than flyboys..._

_something blood craving..._

_Something EVIL..._

* * *

Kagome's POV

i said hitericaly, "nonononononono!!! this cant be!!! NO! she cant be here!!! shes suppose to be in France!!! god damn it to hell!!! fuck!!" i said while running as fast as i can in my high hill boots. everyone else doing the same but a little lagging in the back.

Yami said, "whats going on!!!!! Kagome!!! what is it!!!" he said catching up to me at my side.

i said almost crying, "its...its...Diva...a...a cyropteren _(note i dont know how to spell it) _no one can kill her shes...been around for a hundred years...coughsobYami shes rounding us up so she can kill us!!! she fucking worse than a VAMPIRE!!! vampires fear her!!! we-----we cant kill her!!! ohmygod sob ohmygod sob" sweat was beading down my face, along with my tears. i gasp saying, "we have to find Sasuke and Sakura!!! she doesnt know about Naruto and the boys!! they'll be okay!!! Tea call them!!! tell them to go the fuck home!! we'll be there as fast as we can!!! okay Te???" she nodded in responce pulling out her cell.

Yami said, "are we going tomake it out of this Kagome?" _how can he keep a straght face with a life death sitiuation!!_

i said "yeah...i'll make sure of it...i'm more worried about Sasuke and Sakura...she noticed them first then us...chills shes thinkng ninja blood is more gulp delicious...ohmygod!!! i will not fucking forgive my fucking god damn self if anything happens to them!!!"

Yami said, "if we are trying to run from her, and not for her to find us, why are you practially screaming?"

i said, "it dont matter if i scream or dont...she'll know exactly where we are Pharaoh!! im not running away!! im running to her, corner her before she gets to Sasuke and Sakura!!" i looked up ahead seeing pink streaked hair, im taking it as Sakura, and black hair Sasuke...

i screamed, "SASUKE!! SAKURA!! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HE...AH!!! NO!!! NOT NOW!!!"

i heard Sasuke come up behind me, "we're right here, Kagome" i turned seeing Sasuke and Sakura out of breath.

Tea said, "if your here...then who's that?"

**_hehehaha...cliffy...give me reviews tell me whatcha think!!!_**

**_buhbyeyas...luvyas!!!!!_**

**_Eden _**


	6. MaxRide Meet The Supernatural Life!

Recap...

_i said almost crying, "its...its...Diva...a...a cyropteren (note i dont know how to spell it) no one can kill her shes...been around for a hundred years...coughsobYami shes rounding us up so she can kill us!!! she fucking worse than a VAMPIRE!!! vampires fear her!!! we-----we cant kill her!!! ohmygod sob ohmygod sob" sweat was beading down my face, along with my tears. i gasp saying, "we have to find Sasuke and Sakura!!! she doesnt know about Naruto and the boys!! they'll be okay!!! Tea call them!!! tell them to go the fuck home!! we'll be there as fast as we can!!! okay Te???" she nodded in responce pulling out her cell._

_Yami said, "are we going to make it out of this Kagome?" how can he keep a straght face with a life death sitiuation!!_

_i said "yeah...i'll make sure of it...i'm more worried about Sasuke and Sakura...she noticed them first then us...chills shes thinkng ninja blood is more gulp delicious...ohmygod!!! i will not fucking forgive my fucking god damn self if anything happens to them!!!"_

_Yami said, "if we are trying to run from her, and not for her to find us, why are you practially screaming?"_

_i said, "it dont matter if i scream or dont...she'll know exactly where we are Pharaoh!! im not running away!! im running to her, corner her before she gets to Sasuke and Sakura!!" i looked up ahead seeing pink streaked hair, im taking it as Sakura, and black hair Sasuke..._

_i screamed, "SASUKE!! SAKURA!! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HE...AH!!! NO!!! NOT NOW!!!"_

_i heard Sasuke come up behind me, "we're right here, Kagome" i turned seeing Sasuke and Sakura out of breath._

_Tea said, "if your here...then who's that?"_

* * *

* * *

**Kagome: wow Eden's good at cliffies!! drive me insane!! even though i know what happens!!**

**Eden: good more people will read!!!! HEY ANYONE SERIOUSLY!! GET THE NOTE OUT THAT I FINALLY STARTED TO WRITE THIS STORY!! GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS!! I'LL WRITE MORE SOONER!!! KK?? SERIOUSLY I'M TALKING TO THE VIEWERS!! TELL EVERYONE YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS STORY GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS!!! I'M GOING TO AT LEAST 100 REVIEWS ON THIS STOY WHEN ITS DONE!!!**

**Atim/Yami: wow that was a big shout out...**

**Tea: well at least shes getting out our message...hehe Yami you've got one of Shino's bugs on your face...hehe**

**"Tea picks it up"**

**Atim/Yami: thanks Te...i honestly dont know how he can control bugs.**

**Tea: i dont see how Sakura has that emence strenght...or Sasuke have that Chidori thingy...or Naruto have that nine tail fox thingy...**

**(newbie)****Captian Jack Harkness: well the opional explnation their Aliens...**

**The Ninjas: NO WE ARE NOT!!!**

**Tusande: only opinonal explanation for you Jack Harkness that you work for that damned Lord Orochimaru!!! we're exseptional Ninjas of our Village!!!**

**Kagome: Jack for once in your life!! believe in he supernatural!!! or i'll or i'll!!!**

**Jack: or what?**

**Kagome: i'll try to kill you...**

**Jack: try it!!!**

**"Kagome stakes him in the head"**

**Everyone: KAGOME!!! YOU KILLED HIM!!!**

**Kagome: hehe nah i didn't...**

**Everyone: YES YOU DID!!!**

**Kagome: i guess we'll be burying him in my herb garden...**

**Jack: nah i'll just have a headache...**

**"mouths drop"**

**Jack: What?**

**(newbie) Gwen Cooper: ****takes sometime to get use too...hehe...**

**Naruto: i just saw Kagome spear you in the head!! believe it!! and your alive...**

**Jack: Believe it!! Nine Tails...**

**Tusande: hows that possible?**

**Jack: no one really knows...**

**Kyo: that would come in useful with me killing Nobuunaga...**

**Yuya: that would become useful with anyone!! Kyo!!**

**Sasuke Uchiha: yea...Itatchi would be gone in seconds...**

**Jack: well its only me that can do it...**

**Edward Cullen: well i can...but that dont count, im a vampire...**

**Carisle Cullen: hmmm i could run some tests...**

**Jack: woah i'm fine good doctor sir...i've been like this for awhile now...**

**Bella: is it possible that your a vampire...**

**Jack: absolutly no...i eat human food get hungry for human food...and well im not dead...**

**Kagome: can we get on with the story!!!**

**"Nods"**

**1...2...3!!!**

**Everyone: Eden doesn't own anything of this accept her own charaters!!!**

* * *

Normal POV

Chapter Two...

"Flock...Meet The Supernatural!!"

Kagome said, "thats...thats...all no...not now!!! Maximum, Fang!!!" she went running towards them, they already was in position to fight.

Kagome put her hands up in defeat saying carefully, "Max, Fang, we're friends here...all of us...Itex doesn't know your here yet...we're all in danger right now...we have to get out of here!!"

Max hissed, "how do you know our names?! how do you know about Itex!! howdo we know to trust you!!" Max said getting ready to whip her wings out.

Kagome said, "One word...Supernatural...I'm a Vampire Slayer...and Also Fang's Guardian Angel or Whitelighter as others do know..."

Fang said, "what? Whitelighter? prove it..."

Kagome said, "we dont have much time Fang!!! we need to get out of here!!!"

Max hissed yelled, "prove it or i'll break your pretty little neck!!" (geez!!)

Kagome said, "okay...Fang do you have a cut or anything?"

Fang shrugged his broad shoulders, glancing to his wrist where a slight cut was formed, "like always, nothing new, why?"

Kagome said, "let me see it."

Max said overprotectivly,"why?! he's not going anywhere near you!!" she grabbed his hand squeezing it.

Kagome said, "i'm a healer, i can only heal my charges, i wont do anything Max...i----i hate Itex as much as you do..." Kagome walked forward.

Fang whispered, "let me go if anyting happens get the flock." Max nodded.

Kagome made it over to Fang putting her hand on his wound, a light blue light glowed from her hand on to his. Fang's eyes jolted open when his wound was gone.

Max grabbed his hand looking at it. her eyes wide as sausers.

Max said, "how...how...did you do that?" she looked at Kagome's face.

Kagome said weakly, "i told you, i'm-----"wince" -----Fang's Whitelighter..."gulp" "wince" ah damn, i haven't done that in a long time"

Max said, "are you okay? you look really pale" she put her hand on Kagome for support for her.

Kagome said, "yeah i need Sakura over here badly." Kagome closed her eyes in pain.

Fang said, "hey whoever is named Sa-Sa-Sakura right? sorry if i pronounced it wrong i'm not good at japeniese names!!!"

Sakura said, "yeah you pronounced it right!! what do you want?"

Kagome said, "send everyone over here, and we'll guard you, and i need Sakura to do some healing on me."

Fang said, "Sakura!! the girl said to bring everyone over here to guard!! and you to heal her!!" everyone nodded, and came running.

Kagome yelled, "make sure the pharaoh is well protected!! Sasuke, Tea!!" soon enough Sasuke and Tea encircled the Pharaoh, making a two man barrier.

Max asked Kagome, "whydo we need protection? is the Flyboys coming? " Kagome shook her head and gulped.

Kagome said, "her name is Diva shes a bloodsucking monster, called a Cyropteren...shes not a vampire...but vampires fear her...and well shes beautiful...shes stalking us right now in the darkness waiting for us to make a move...no one can kill her."

A giggle, "hehehehehehe...i'm glade i'm known in these parts...and you are??? but i really dont care all of you smell delicious!!"

Tea said, "Everyone!! get back!!! Kagome Transform us!!" Tea went out in front of them.

Kagome yelled, "DIVA!! LEAVE US BE!! WE HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS WAR BETWEEN THE RED SHEILD AND YOU!!" Sakura finally got to her side, send healing chakra through her body.

Sakura said, "thats her right Kagome?" she said getting to her feet.

Kagome said standing up, "yea...but we cant do much...shes unkillable"

Diva said, "well...well...Mix breeds blood, "long sniff" smells of Human and Hybird...i can always try something new." she showed her fangs.

Max said, "if you know better you will leave us be!!" Kagome put her hand out on Max stopping her to go any further.

Kagome said, "is anyone understanding!!! we cant kill her!!! shes invincable!!!"

Tea whispered in Maxs ear, "go get the rest of the Flock, get them to a safe place we'll slow her down."

Max said, "their already in flight, the youngest Angel heard my thoughts and they went, their on their way here."

Fang said, "i think it will be the best if they stay away Max."

Kagome said, "Heart and Earth Guardians Unite!!" a pink aura surrounded Kagome and Tea, when it cleared they cme out looking like fairies, Kagome had light green featheed wings, big as Max's and Fang's, she was wearing a blue mini skirt, and a pink peasant long sleaved shirt, and blue knee high boot. Tea had dark brown wings same size as Kagome's, she had on a long skirt splitted up both sides, and a Pink tank top, along with ankle high brown boots.

Fang said, "what the hell are they!!?"

Yami said, "Heart and Earth Guardians of the vail, theres three more where that came from too."

Sakura said, "heres the plan Max...Kagome said she and Tea was going to ambush Diva, while or if you agree on this...get the flock take each on of us and get out of here, while they slow her down and when she knows that we are all safe they'll get out of here...so what do you say?"

Max said, "sure when is this going to happen?"

Sakura said, "when Kagome says "Quintesance" and sends static towards Diva, and we people that doesnt have wings take off running to the left where that clearing is, and while we come close to the trees Sasuke and I will jump up into the trees bringing Yugi and Yami along with us...and when we get to the top of the trees have you and your flock swoop down and take each one of us."

Max and Fang nodded, Max said, "i'll take the bigest spiky hair, and you Fang take Sakura, i'll have Iggy take the black haired dude, and Gasman take the smallest Spiky haired kid." Fang nodded.

Max's Mind...

_Angel sweety? __here on my say so come down and swoop up some kids from the north tree tops where Fang and i are right now, and fly far away from here. have Iggy take the black haired kid, and Gazzy take the smallest Spiky haired kid. okay hope you heard me...if you did give me a sign!!!_

_"Jeb" becareful Maximum Project Diva is one powerful girl...Itex is partnered by Delta 6-7..._

_Yea... yea... Jeb i know just not right now!!!_

End of Max's Mind...

"Save the world!!! Save the world!!" Max heard the cawing up above them.

Max rolled her eyes, "could they honestly make a little cawing sound not saying anything?"

Fang shrugged.

Sakura said, "anyway while Kagome and Tea talk bak and forth to Diva, I'm Sakura Haruno, the black haired is Sasuke Uchiha, the bigest spike haired is Yami Mouto, and the littlest histwin brother, Yugi Mouto."

Fang said, "oh man...the kings of games?" (yea the Mouto twins share the title.)

Sasuke said, "yeah...now get ready..."

Kagome put her arms out in front of her saying, "QUINTESANCE!!" blue static came out of her hands towards hitting Diva.

Tea yelled while jumping into the air, "GO NOW!!"

Everyone took off running while Max and Fang took off running then to flying. while the shinobi put chakra too their feet.

Sasuke grabbed Yami putting him under his arm, While Sakura jerked Yugi around to her back like piggyback ride.

Things was growling in the forest more like snarling.

Sasuke ran up his tree focusing all his chakra in it, then he came face to face with a long snout long fanged, **(just picture his face when he seen that lol just do it and tell me in a review please :3) **thing!! Sasuke actually screamed!! The Pharaoh didn't see he only focused on not puking his guts up, from the tree climbing. Sasuke done a back step then swung his right foot up kicking it underneath its chin sending it towards the ground.

Sakura started running up the tree with Yugi holding on for dear life, Sakura yelled, "Hold on tighter Yugi!!" she ran face to face with the long snout and long fanged thing, her and Yugi screamed on top of their lungs. Sakura yelled, "NOW REALLY HOLD ON!!! YUGI TIGHT!! CHOKE GRIP!!" he did, she focused all of her chakra into her right fist sending it to its face, hearing some cracks in its jaw...then Sakura grabbed a branch above her swing her feet forward then curving it to the side hitting it in the throat sending tumbling towards the ground.

Back with The Guardians...

Diva had already bit Kagome in the neck, having a death grip on her. Tea sent her rose viens towards Diva snagging her around the throat. Kagome colaspsed on the ground, gasping for air holding her neck.

Kagome yelled. "Tea!!! surround her in the Rose veins!!! then put her in the ground!!! that should hold her for a while!!"

Tea hit the ground sending vibrations through the ground towards Diva, Diva tried to jump out of the way, but only got caught in the veins.

Diva gave a blood curling scream saying, "i'm going to drain your blood!!! i'm going to kill you!!!" Tea hit the ground sending a wave of ground over Diva, burying her.

Back With the Ninjas...

Sasuke still had to go around te damn things in the tree where there was about ten in each tree, Sasuke got to the top when he threw Yami into the air towards the sky. Yami yelled, "Sasuke!!! ahhhhhhh!!!! ooof!!" when he got caught by Max. Sasuke done Hand signs simbling this tade mark "Drangon Flame Jutsu" falmed the tree into flames. Sakura was the fallow up making it up to the top, she did the same as Sasuke and threw Yugi into the Air, When Gasman caught him. Sakura looked over at Sasuke and nodded taking of jumping towards her landing on to her branch.

Sakura said, "so who's throwing who? while the other takes these down?" with Sasuke grabbedher aron the waist throwing her up into the air, being caught in Fang's arms.

Sasuke done the hand signs doing the flame jutsu like he did on the other tree, then jumping real high into the sky, being caught by Iggy.

They all joined in the sky just hovering the trees seeing the things scream an jumping out of he trees going towards where the girls was fighting.

Max said, "we should pass over them, indicating that we're away, so they can follow us up behind."

Sasuke said, "yeah...good idea Max." _why is that guy holding Sakura that close? i dont care though!! its just ah!!!_

Max said, "okay!! flock towards where we came from!! oh yeah Sasuke just to tell you you've got the blind flying kid."

Sasuke yelled, "what!!! how can he fly without flying into something!!?"

Iggy said, "i can fly pretty damn well if i say so myself...and buliding a bomb out of minor materials is simple...so dont worry...and well I'm Iggy."

Sasuke said, "hn...Sasuke."

Sakura said, "dont mind him Iggy!! he's always the broody type!! other than that he's a pretty good guy!!"

Sasuke said, "dont mind her she's just annoying."

That gave Sakura the dumps now.

Angel came up beside her saying,"dont mind him!! Saky!!! he dont mean it!! i know it!!"

Sakura smiled and said, "who are you sweety? and how do you know that...and well something sort of my name?"

Angel smiled, "i'm a mind reader!!! and my nam is Angel!! and well these two are my stuff bear Chestle!! and my puppy Total!!"

Total barked, "i'm not a puppy!!!" Sakura passed out at where the dog barked.

Fang looked at him and said, "next time when you meet soemone new!!! keep your mouth shut!!"

Total said, "well she should be prepared for it!!! rufff!!"

Max yelled, "Kagome!! Tea!! come on!!!" indicating the two girls down below.

Total said, "rufff all no i smell blood!! and its not that thing either!!!"

Tea took a running start flying with Kagome in her arms.

Tea yelled, "GOGO!! THAT WONT HOLD HER FOR LONG!!!"

Everyone took off flying fast towards Domino High School, it only took two minutes whe they landed on the roof top.

Tea was drenched in blood, her face pale, and face streaked in tears. she was crying saying, "she----she----she stop breathing a minute ago!!! Sakura!!"

Yami went to her side helping her to her knees so she can put Kagome down, when she did she collapsed onto Yami.

Yami yelled, "is Sakura capable of healing them both!!!?"

Sasuke said, "she passed out, Pharaoh!! we cant wake her up!!! Call one of the Whitelighters!!"

Yami and Yugi yelled, "LEO!!!!! PAIGE!!!"

It was true about Kagome not breathing anymore, her skin turned cold, the wound on her neck was bleeding badly.

Iggy ran over running his hands all over the both of them, he said, "both in no good shape, this one with the gaping wound on her neck, has lost too much blood and by the feels of it its punchured her wind pipe, she still has a pluse both do, but faintly."

Max said, "what are we going to do?"

Sasuke said, "apply pressure until the Whitelighters come, Sakura has been injuried as well, split her leg open."

Soonm enough blue lights started to surround them, revealing a Red head girl with ivory skin, and big thick lips, and a man about in his thirties blonde hair, blue eyes, and a good tan. soon a they apeared they started to work, blue rays cme from their hands, blood started to disapear underneath them, as the wounds did too.

The flock was so astound, Angel said, "oh my gosh, actual guardian Angels!!"

Max said, "they wern't kidding about it!"

Kagome jerked up in a gasp...eyes wide open...

Kagome said, "that little bitch!! shes going to pay!! i have to call red shield!! let me go Leo!!"

Leo said, "no not yet your not recovered yet, lay here for a while."

she was going to refuse until her head started to pound. Tea was doing okay, the part from the wound, its just when Yami and Yugi was smothering her with a big hug.

Tea squeeked out, "i'm fine you guy really fine!! i cant breathe!!!" the let go, but Yami was still supporting her.

Max said, "okay!!! now fo the explanations!!! what the hell is going on!!!"

Leo just waved his hand in front of all their faces, giving them a weird look.

Fang said, "what was that?"

Leo said, "a few simple phrases about the supernatural, and what we are, and what they are."

Max pointed to Leo saying, "Whitelighter, Elder, Father of Two Children, Dead for seventy years, Kagome's Whitelighter."

Leo nodded.

Paige came up to Max hugging her, saying, "yay!! i finally get too meet you Maximum!! i'm your whitelighter! and well i'm Paige!!"

Max said, "iknow Leo did something to tell me that." _great i get the red head preppy, reminding me of lissa. geez!!!_

Fang said, "this is not supose to be real!!!"

Yugi said, "but it is!! i'bve known about it since i was thirteen when i met the pharaoh and Kagome...its hard to cope with beileve me."

Nudge went flying and jumped onm Yugi hugging him saying, "the kings of games!!! they are as cute in person!! oh my god!! or should i say "god" in the presence of Guardian Angels!! oh man can i have your autograph!!!"

Maxsaid, "NUDGE!! we just got away with our lives and all you care about is nd autograph!!" _even i do agree on the cuteness_

Sasuke said while holding Sakura in his arms limply, "i think we should get home, Sakura has used too much Chakra, she needs rest."

Kagome said, "woah!!! this is going way to fast for one damn forsaken night!! i need to ask somethings." she looked towards Max.."Max would you consider staying with us tonight? get hot baths, a comfy bed, my houseis big enough to hold an army!! please consider it!!" _ha!! how ironic!! an Army!! ha i am building an Army against Bakura!!_

Max said, "i dont know...you've caused us alot of trouble tonight...with this whole supernatural mumbogumbo!!"

Yami said, "she can knock you off the map of the flyboys."

Max looked towards Kagome she nodded. _well that would be peachy!! if i could trust them enough to do that i might consider it!!!_

Angel said, "you can trust them Max...their good people...they've done good things." Max looked towards Fang.

Fang sighed and said, "they did get us out of that jam back there...and...well they risked their lives for out safety."

Max said, "oh okay!!! we will!!"

Leo smacked his hands together and said, "well for all the coroperation!! i'll orb all of you guys home!!!"

in a flash all of them was at a beautiful house, with a plasma tv, food smelling through the whole place,

Kagome said while standing up stretching out her wings, "hey Ed!! Al!!! go round up some rooms for six, pretty please!! i'll fix dinner tonight!!"

A short blonde boy came through followed by a tin suit behind, the blonde said, "okay!! come with me uhh???"

Kagome said, "Max the blonde teen, Fang the black hair, Iggy the red, Nudge the dark complected one, Gasman the little boy, and Angel the blonde curly hair sweet heart or you can call them the flock."

Edward said, "okay follow me...this way...i'll direct you too your rooms, and you'll have bathrooms along with it...and Kagome already laid some cloths out for you this morning. "

Max asked Kagome, "how did you know?"

Kagome said, "My mentor Pheobie knew, so she told me."

Fang said, "thats awesome."

Yugi said, "wait until you meet Loren...or the Vampires...or the rest of the Ninjas."

Max said, "Ninjas?"

Tea said, "oh yeah i guess Leo forgot too mention that Sasuke and Sakura are Ninjas"

Max said, "nah ya think? this is a lunitic bin...and i finally cracked!!"

"AHHHHHH RAMENRAMENRAMENRAMEN!!! WHERES MY RAMEN PERVY SAGE!!!"

Sasuke said, "speaking of lunitic, here comes one now." he said indicating the blonde boy running up the hall, after a gray haired man with a book at hand.

Naruto stopped right in front of Max looking at her in awe..."wow your pretty...whats your name?"

Max said, "ahhhhh...Max."

Naruto said, "great!!! i'mmmmmm Naruto Uzimaki!!! the next Hokage!!! will you acompany me to the kitchen Max?"

Then the gray haired got up in Max's face eyeing every aspect of her, "WOWZA!! ANOTHER BEAUTY FOR MY ICHA ICHA PARADISE!!! EXCUSE MY RUDE STUDENT!!! I'M LORD SANIN JIRIYA!! THE TOAD SAGE!! WILL YOU BE INTERESTED IN JOINING ME WITH A STOLL LATER ON?"

Angel yelled, "EWWWW!!!! STOP THINKING WHAT YOUR THINKING MISTER!!!"

Jiriya said, "eh? whatcha mean girl?"

Angel said, "for one!!! Fang has his eyes on Max!!! and Two dont call me girl!!! and three Max isn't like that!!"

His face got blood red and headed off to the kitchen, then replaced with a blonde beauty, almond eyes.

Max said realizing what Angel said, "Fang has his eyes on whattaha!!?"

"hey sorry about Jiriya...he can be a pervert...i'm Tusande and this is my apprentice Shizune."

Max said, "finally someone with sense!! hey I'm Max and this is my flock...Fang,Iggy,Nudge,Gasman,and Angel, nice too meet you two."

Tunsande said, "yep!! thought i would greet you...oh i'm one from the ninja group, i'm actually the leader and Hokage, of the village hidden in the leaves, the diemention next to this one."

Max said, "okay..."

Angel came up to her saying, "your really pretty Tusande-sama."

_eh??? when did she start talking jap???_

Tusande stooped down and patted her head smiling, "thank you sweety...your a beautiful little girl."

Sasuke said, "wow shes being nice." Tusande sent him a glare, then looked down at Sakura.

Tusande said, "what happened too my Student Uchiha?" she said jerking her out of his arms.

Sasuke said, "a monster split her leg open, and she used alot of chakra getting away from it."

Tusande said, "enough i'll take care of her Uchiha." she walked off.

Naruto said, "wow granny Tusande likes the little girl."

Fang said, "granny? she dont look over a day over twenty five?"

Naruto said, "she uses a jutsu to make her look younger, shes about in her fifties i think..."

Edward said, "well are we going to get your rooms? or do you want to get aquanted with the others?"

The flock followed Ed down the hall ecept Fang.

Fang said, "wow...Ninjas...Vampires...Guardian Angels...Pharaohs...Witches...those things in the park, what else?"

Kagome said, "you haven't seen the half of it Fang...more to come to our group...but much more to come our enemies as well...so much more..."

* * *

****

**_sooooooo how did you like it??_**

**_nice and long????_**

**_haha prob take me forever get the next one donr cause myhands are tired!!_**

**_oooookay!!! who's next for the gang and flock to add to the group????_**

**_hmmmmm who knows...oh i know!!!!_**

**_but you have to wait until next time!!!!_**

**_on_**

**_"The Battle Of Meridian"_**

**_lol_**

**_okayyyyyyy i'm adding more thingys to my story._**

**_"Torchwood"_**

**_"Twilight"_**

**_yea...thought it would make things more interesting..._**

**_lol_**

**_:3_**

**_well ttyl_**

****

**_♥Eden♥_**

**_p.s tell more people about my story!!! so i can get more reviews!!!!_**

**_please and thank you :3_**


End file.
